quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Console Commands (Q3)
To enable commands you must use / or \ before the command. If you want to use cheats use /devmap mapname type maps to see a list of maps (ioquake3 only). *god - God mode. must be on **give all - Receive all items. must be on **map mapname must be on **give weapons - give all weapons no ammo must be on **give ammo - give ammo must be on **give quad damage - will give the player the quad damage power up must be on **give personal teleporter - gives the player the personal teleporter. must be on **give regeneration - gives the player the regeneration power up. must be on **give flight - give the player the flight powerup. must be on **give weapon - give the player the desired weapon eg give bfg10k will give the player the bfg must be on **bot_pause - make the bots freeze. must be on **iamacheater - secret cheat, unlock all tiers at level 1. **iamamonkey - secret cheat, unlock all tiers at level 100. *'Control Setup:' **+attack **+back **+button0 **+button1 **+button2 **+button3 **+button4 **+button5 **+button6 **-button0 **-button1 **-button2 **-button3 **-button4 **-button5 **-button6 **+forward **+left **+lookdown **+lookup **+mlook **+movedown **+moveleft **+moveright **+moveup **+right **+speed **+strafe **-attack **-back **-forward **-left **-lookdown **-lookup **-mlook **-movedown **-moveleft **-moveright **-moveup **-right **-speed **-strafe **bind - assign a key to command(s). **bindlist - list all currently bound keys. **centerview - quickly move current view to the center of screen. **messagemode - send a message to everyone. **messagemode2 - send a message to teammates. **toggle **toggleconsole **unbind - remove a binding for a key. **unbindall - remove all bindings. Information: *imagelist - list currently open images (textures). **cmdlist - list all commands. **cvarlist - list all cvars. **midiinfo - information about MIDI music system. **modelist - list of accessible screen resolutions. **modellist - list of currently open player models. **scanservers - scan the local network for servers. **sectorlist **serverinfo - information about local server. **shaderlist - list of currently open shaders (light effects). **skinlist - list of currently open skins. **soundinfo - information about sound system. **soundlist - list of currently open sound files. **status - status of currently connected server. **systeminfo **userinfo - information about player (you!). Sound: **music - changes the music ex: music sounds/music/sonic3 will change the music to sonic 03 **play file - play file sound. **snd_restart - restart sound system. **stopsound Demos: **record - record a demo. **stopdemo - stop recording demo. **demo - play recorded demo. Server: *killserver - stop server. **addbot - adds a bot ex: addbot sarge 3 free 500 botname will add a bot named botname with hurt me plenty skill team free and will join the game after 5 seconds replace botname with your desired name. **connect - connect to a server. **kick - kick a user. **kill - kill yourself. (gib) **serverlist - search for local servers. **disconnect - disconnect from the current server. **heartbeat **devmap - start a listen server with cheats and other development features enabled. Miscallaneous Console Commands: *cg_thirdperson 1 - third-person view (Tomb Raider-style). **arena **bot_challenge 1 - makes the bots more challenging. **changeVectors **cinematic **clear - clear the console. **cmd **condump - save console text to a file. **configstrings **crash - Older version of Quake 3 only. Activate "crash" will crash the game! **cvar_restart **dir - list files in a directory. **dumpuser **echo **error - Older version of Quake 3 only. Activate "error" will crash the game! **exec - will exec a cfg file eg: exec mycfg.cfg cfg files must be on the baseq3 folder. **freeze **g_gravity - sets the gravity of the game 100 is moon gravity 0 is zero gravity -800 is negative 1500 very high gravity normal gravity is 800. **g_knockback - sets the knock back of the weapons default is 1000 seting it to a too high number will make players bounce around the map, 0 will disable knockback. **g_speed - sets the players speed 320 is default. **g_quadfactor - how much damage is doubled when a player has the quad damage 3 is default set to 4 for original factor. **gfxinfo **hunk_stats **in_restart **map **path **quit - exit from Quake 3. **rcon **restart **say **screenshot - save a screenshot. **screenshotJPEG - similar to screenshot, but takes in JPEG format instead of TGA. **set - set a variable. **seta **setenv **sets **setu **testfog **testshader **timescale - sets the time scale of the game 0.5 is half scale 1.0 is normal scale. **touchFile **vid_restart **vstr **wait Category:Quake III meta